The Blob
The Blob is an entity that possesses supernatural powers, and displays them in outbursts, where it expands itself in a way similar to God-Trash. It has terrible intentions and has already been shown to ingest entire whales. Powers The Blob is capable of eating worlds, as shown in Episode 33, when it engulfs Woolly World. The Blob has shown the ability or withstand most attempts of typical destruction- cannon fire, cinder blocks, cars, and the standard attempt of God Trash , only becoming destructive when put partially in the mouth of a whale and having a titan plane dropped onto it, when affected by wind or gravity, or when attacked with the Ovo. Griffin claimed in Episode 35 that the Blob has mesmeric powers, saying "that's how the Blob wins, by seducing us with how fun the Blob is." Shortly thereafter, Griffin corroborated this claim by saying he loved the Blob before vehemently condemning such thoughts. In Episode 33, Griffin postulated that Busto 2.0 was an emissary of sorts of the Blob, calling the latter a "dark traveler" that had lent Busto 2.0 a fraction of its power. Plot The Blob was summoned by Nick and Griffin in Episode 32, when the Car Boys summoned the object Inflated Mat in Woolly World. Although the Boys were briefly entertained by the Blob's amorphous form, they correctly deduced that the being was evil and attempted to destroy it. However, the two drastically underestimated the Blob's formidable powers. After an initial attempt to feed the Blob to one of Woolly World's friendly Whales was unsuccessful, the Boys dropped a Titan plane on the Blob. The Blob, apparently enraged, responded by consuming the plane — reducing it to a twisted hulk — before subsuming the entirety of Woolly World into its being. The Boys, realizing that Woolly World was lost, retreated to plan their next move. The Boys then traveled to Grid, Small, Pure, which Nick stated was a simulation that would allow the duo to test all manner of weapons against a Blob simulacrum without risking reality. In the safety of the infinite grid, the Boys attempted to destroy the Blob with cannons, high wind, gravity and the Ovo. Several of these weapons successfully destroyed the Blob, only for it to reconstitute its form an instant later. In a moment of carelessness, the Boys piloted the Ovo too close to the Blob, allowing the being to tear the seemingly indestructible craft asunder. The Boys, realizing that the being possessed near infinite power, fled to Altitude. In the mountains of Altitude, the Boys briefly summoned the Blob in an unsuccessful attempt to contain it in a small forest cabin. When that attempt failed, the Boys then suspended the Blob hundreds of meters above the ground and, seizing it from six different points, attempted to tear it apart. This was also unsuccessful; during the attempt, Griffin observed a "smile" upon the blob, surmising that the being was mocking their feeble efforts to destroy it. The Boys ultimately chose to attempt to cast the Blob into the Mouth of the Ocean, a vortex-like dimensional passage concealed in a reservoir in Altitude. During an exploratory dive into the Mouth —during which Griffin became convinced that permitting the Blob access to the Heart of Existence within the Mouth would be a catastrophic mistake — Nick inadvertently summoned the Blob, causing it to fall alongside the Boys, Ball and the Ovo, seemingly indefinitely. However, as the Blob pursued the Boys through the infinite expanse of spacetime, the Boys passed into a lacuna, where they would exist indefinitely, with the Blob in endless futile pursuit. Thus, they concluded, the Blob posed no more threat to the universe, endlessly chasing the Boys, but forever unable to touch the Heart of Existence in which they reside. Trivia * The Blob is technically called Inflated Mat. *The Blob bears some resemblance to The Hunger from The Adventure Zone. *The Blob has been described to have the likeness of faces among it's surface when put under duress. *The Blob has been noted to be very realistic in physics, more so than typical game play. Gallery The Blob Expanding.jpg|The Blob expands during one of its outbursts. The Blob Smiles.png|The Blob "smiles". Category:Entities